Sesshomaru's Smile
by CharmMe4You
Summary: A continuation of the manga. I haven't decided where to take this story yet, and I'm hoping to gain some advice? The preface is only 800 words, so please have a read if you can and help me out? My first Inuyasha story. Thank you :


**My first Inuyasha story! The preface isn't very perfect, but it'll get better! (:**

**Preface**

There she lay, shivering under a thin, worn-out blanket.

Soundlessly, he glided across the room, his face an emotionless mask despite the surge of feelings through his heart.

He slowed, and stopped by the mat.

_Rin._

With unworldly elegance, he lowered himself and sat down at the edge of the mat, watching her body move up and down; the relaxed features of her face as she slept, with her mouth slightly open so that a little drool leaked out.

They were alone.

He allowed the stiff muscles of his face to stretch, so that his pale lips were pulled into a gentle smile, and his gaze softened as the ice in his golden eyes began to melt.

She scrunched up her nose in her sleep and muttered something incomprehensible, making him laugh softly.

His laughter- a strange, foreign sound. _She_ had taught him how to laugh. To laugh. It felt nice to laugh-

_Enough!_

He curbed his laughter, and returned to watching her. He, Sesshomaru, would _not _indulge in something so… _human_.

It was a cold night.

Quietly, he took part of his fur coat and put it over her.

She stirred in her sleep, and took a deep breath. And then, she smiled.

He detected a change in her breathing pattern. She was awake.

"Did I wake you?" He whispered gently, brushing her cheek with the back of a finger.

She opened her eyes and gazed groggily at him.

"No, I woke me." She replied, a sleepy grin taking its place on her face.

Lazily, she stretched and a little sound- somewhat like a cute grunt of satisfaction- escaped from her throat.

"You stretch too much like a cat." He scowled, a little grumpily.

She laughed.

"Dogs and cats." She sighed.

She reached out for him, and him let her pull him closer to her, so that he was lying right beside her.

"You're warm." She sighed contentedly.

"What happened to the thick blankets I gave you?"

"Kaeda-baa has caught a cold, so I insisted she use them."

His expression hardened.

"You gave _my_ blankets to the old woman?" He cried in disbelief, although he still managed to keep his voice in control.

"S-"

"They're for you. Not her!" He growled.

"Sess-"

"They're to keep _you_ warm! What if _you_ fall ill? I've already gotten her a blanket at your request, haven't I? Why do you have to-"

She pressed her hand against his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Sesshomaru. Kaeda-baa is like a mother to me. The mother I had once upon a time."

Her deep black eyes bore into his butter-gold ones in a plea for understanding.

Reluctantly, he relented. Besides, it was unlike him to rant like he had when he was angry. He would allow only Rin to see this side of him- this more feeling, humanly side of him.

He shuddered. Oh, what she had done to him…

"Use my fur for tonight. I will get you a new blanket when the morning comes." He said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

The smile on her face faded a little.

"You're leaving so soon?"

He didn't reply, but looked out of the window at the night sky.

"Don't leave so soon."

"I have things to do."

She took his face in her hands, and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Please?"

There was a moment of silence as he looked into her large doleful eyes glazed with tears and a hint of reproach- begging, pleading him to stay.

_I love you; don't leave me_, they seemed to say.

"You always do this, Rin." He said accusingly, his resolve diminishing.

She blinked innocently at him.

"Do what?"

He sighed, resigned. She would be the death of him. Still, he _had_ to leave if he wanted her to have a happy sixteenth birthday.

"Sleep, Love."

"I won't sleep until you promise me you'll stay." She sulked, and set her lips in a stubborn line.

"I'll be back the day after tomorrow for your sixteenth birthday."

She studied his face, and knew he would not let give in to her this time. What was so important anyway?

"Promise?"

He smirked.

"Of course."

She smiled, and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She purred.

_Love_. Kagome had taught them that word.

His face seemed as passive as ever, but she was used to picking up details, and she saw that the gold in his eyes seemed to shine more than usual.

"I love you too, Rin."

**As I've said, its my first Inuyasha story, so… I don't know if I should continue, and if I do, I don't know where to bring this story either! **

**If you like it, though, I'll develop it! **

**Do review! A simple review would suffice! I'd like to know if it's okay. Thank you(:**


End file.
